Box of Oneshots
by Multiple-Fandom-Writer
Summary: Box of Oneshots, but there's a change. Some chapters will be free to use. Not all of them, but some. Feel free to read! Also, the reason why there aren't any characters listed is because there are only four allowed. There's going to be a lot more in future chapters.
1. Human AU

**Two stories in one day to make up for not uploading. Basically, Box has changed. Instead of CanUkr or AmeBela appearing every three chapters or so, there will be chapters that if someone wants to use, they can use it. This is not one of those chapters.**

Madeleine hated her friends occasionally, but definitely hated her birth parents. They'd left her at a hospital, alongside her twin, Matthew, and her younger siblings when they were three and two, respectively. There, Madeleine and Matthew had been taken in by a set of French twins, Francine and Francis, respectively.

"Maddie!" Amelia called, gently brushing her shoulder.

"I'm fine sis." The female Canadian said, before turning away from the home their parents lived in.

"Madeleine," Katyusha Cherneko said, "you can't just turn your back on them. Confront them, ask them their motives."

"Aye, but they left four children at the hospital. That's abandonment, and neglect." Natalya Arlovskaya said, holding Amelia close.

Alfred and Matthew, Alfred being Amelia's older brother, had gone into law and medicine, respectively. But they were here, and Alfred could probably convince their parents to explain everything. Heck, they didn't even have to abandon them! They had a nice house, big yard, and a fairly big living room.

"True," she sighed, "why did they leave us there?"

"Hey sis!" Alfred called, his vintage WW2 bomber jacket whipping around in the wind. Then he saw the house and he scowled.

"Let's just go," was all he said, and the five left, leaving behind a legacy of abandonment and hatred. Alfred stopped, turned to look at the blue house, and left.

"Hey, mister!" Someone called, and Alfred turned around to see a light-brown female sitting outside on the bench. It was, he knew just by looking at her, his mother.

"What do you want?" He snarled, anger having taken over.

"Alfred," she said softly, "we never wanted to hurt you or your siblings by leaving you there. We were really badly strapped on money and both our incomes were barely enough to feed all of us."

"Look, I don't care about that crap. If you were that badly strapped for income, you could've just left us with one of your friends! But no, you had to leave us there!" He almost shouted, but kept it quiet.

"Alfred..." She said, shocked, but the young man wasn't finished.

"You left all four of us there when Madeleine and Matthew were four! Four! Heck, because of that, Amelia and I ended up staying with a set of British twins who hardly gave a damn about us! Madeleine and Matthew were better treated when they lived with Francis and Francine! If you can't physically see that, then something's wrong. I'm sorry, _mother_ ," he spat the word out like it was food gone bad, "but I can't live up to your expectations." Then he walked away, leaving a broken woman behind.

When he caught up to the other four, there'd been a great weight lifted off his chest-and he was happy that weight was gone. Once Madeleine had gone back to her university, Alfred went back to the park to apologize for his harsh words, and there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Hey." Laura Edwards said, a student from Belgium and Maria Bishop's girlfriend, who was Madeleine's adopted sister.

"Hey." Madeleine answered, drumming her fingers against the desk.

"I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for Maria."

"No problem. She's my little sister as well as 'Melia so...yeah." The Canadian female said.

"Where you want to live when we're outta uni?" Laura asked. Madeleine thought about it for a second then answered.

"Halifax." She said, a smile lighting up her face. "Not because of Citadel Hill or Pier 21, but simply because it's where I lived back when I stayed with mama and papa."

Laura nodded, knowing that 'mama' and 'papa' meant Francine and Francis.

"Well," Madeleine said, "I best get going to our dorm. See you later!"

As the two females waved each other goodbye, Laura smiled. At least Katyusha and Madeleine managed to get a dorm with her and Maria.

"Don't start banging each other in the middle of the night!" Laura called teasingly, jogging to catch up with her friend.

"Same with you," Madeleine retorted, and the two chuckled all the way back to the dorm.

 **Alright, first chapter of Box of Oneshots is done in two pages! Expect more oneshots coming soon, and those chapters I will do my best to make them longer. Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you liked it!**

Omake: Matthew looked up into the Ontario sky as he waited for Elizabeta, a Hungarian student, to meet up with him. Finally, she did, and they studied for three hours inside their shared dorm.

"Get a room you two!" Gilbert, a friend of theirs, called, his usual shirt with a yellow bird on.

"Only if you get one," came Elizabeta's response, and Matthew laughed.


	2. Jonathan and Belgium

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would have a lot more femslash.**

Jonathan groaned as he came to consciousness, feeling a soft surface on his back. He gingerly got up, rubbing his forehead as he did so. Sure enough, there was a German rifle calibre hole just above his left eyebrow. He blinked.

There, in front of him, was his shotgun and M1911, plus some medical supplies. Suddenly, a door opened, and he grabbed the pistol, hiding in a corner. A young female walked into the room, frowning as she clearly saw the empty couch.

"Where could the soldier be?" She asked herself.

"Tell me what side you're on and I won't shoot you." He replied calmly, switching the safety off.

"Allied, but at the same time, Axis. In other words, I do and do not support both sides." She said coolly. Jonathan sighed.

"Neutral?" He asked, lowering it.

"Indeed. I do suspect that I will be having Nazi officers here soon. I told the clerk I was missing medicine." She answer. "My name's Laura. Laura Edwards." She added, leaning against a wall.

"My name is James. James Evans. I was fighting with the Chasseurs Arddennais. I got shot and passed out." He said, because technically, James Evans was his name.

 **Expect more oneshots coming soon. Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you liked it! Sorry this is so short, but I couldn't come up with anything else.**


End file.
